The doghouse project
by Diamarisanz
Summary: Isabel's happy Elena allowed Gabe to bring a puppy to the palace. The thing is, there so much to do with a pet, she doesn't know where to start. Using her creative thinking she comes up with a new project to tackle, making sure Buñuelo feels completely at home. Mild Gabelena.


**Author's note: Hello everyone! Hope you are well. If you need to hear this: You're doing great, tu puedes.**

**Translations: Cachorro: Puppy, Exajerado: Exaggerated, Perdon: Sorry, lindo: lovely/sweetheart (it's a term of endearment), listo: ready, Por su puesto: of course, Es maravilloso: It's marvelous **

**Enjoy! **

"Alright, Buñuelo You've been here for two days, twelve hours, ten minutes and 37 seconds. During that time, I was busy with a very important project. But from here on out you have my full attention."

The puppy stared at Isabel and wagged its tail. The young princess had convinced Gabe and her sister that Buñuelo should be allowed inside the palace. Despite Esteban's initial objection, but Abuela managed to convince him.

Now, the puppy was with Isabel, observing as she made the finishing touches on a project. Buñuelo was a well-behaved cachorro and everyone loved him very much.

"Hmm, what to do?" Isabel paced her room. "What should we do Buñuelo?"

The princess looked at the puppy as he scratched the back of his ear.

"I've got it!"

…

"Um, Isabel. Would you care to explain what you are doing?"

Esteban looked at his cousin as she struggled to carry a toolbox and rolls of blueprints.

"Oh, Hi primo. I designed a doghouse for Buñuelo."

"Here, allow me to help you, Isabel." Esteban took the toolbox and walked downstairs with the young princess. Buñuelo following close behind.

"That is a very nice thought, Isabel. Just make sure it's in an appropriate spot."

Isabel frowned. "Like where?"

"Hmm, perhaps in one of the gardens. The one where we used to play long ago. We never hold events in that one, and there is enough space for the dog."

Isabel's face brightened. "Can I build it under the Mango tree? Please, Esteban!"

Esteban opened the door and looked thoughtful.

"Very well. But nothing too exajerado, Buñuelo is a pet. He doesn't need his own palace."

He gave Isabel the toolbox.

"Please take someone with you. Just in case you need help. I have business to attend too. I'll come by later with Abuela and Abuelo so we can see your progress. Maybe Elena will be free by then as well."

Isabel smiled. "Great, see you later Esteban!"

…

"Nnngghh." Isabel tossed the blueprints and dumped the toolbox on a table she had Rico set up for her.

"Buñuelo." He mumbled. "What did I expect? Gabriel named him."

"Oh, come on Rico," Isabel said, holding up the puppy. "Don't you think it suits him? I'll remind you that Elena and Gabe came up with the name together." She said this through laughs, as Buñuelo began to lick her face.

"Right, he's practically their baby."

Isabel giggled as she flattened out a blueprint. "What do think?"

Rico peered over Isabel's shoulder. "Quite impressive, princessa."

"Let's get to work!"

…

"Princess Isabel, perdon but I have to be somewhere. Will you be fine on your own?"

Isabel waved her hand as she measured something. "Yeah, I'll manage. You already helped me enough Rico. Thanks!"

"Very well, I'll take my leave."

"We can manage on our own, right boy?" Isabel asked Buñuelo.

He wagged his tail and brought the final blueprint to Isabel. The princess rubbed his ears.

"Why thank you, Lindo. Do you like your house? Yeah, do you?"

Isabel cried out laughing when Buñuelo tackled her and covered her face in slobbery kisses.

Buñuelo finished his attack and ran to get a ball. He brought it back to Isabel, who had just sat up and wiped her face.

"I guess we can take a break."

Isabel tossed the ball and Buñuelo ran after it. They continued to play until the got tired and laid in the soft green grass. Buñuelo yawed and shook his head, causing his ears to flop. Isabel giggled.

She stood up and walked over to the doghouse, proudly observing her work.

"Alright, time to finish this thing."

…

"Esteban said she looked pretty determined. I can't wait to see what she came up with!" Elena exclaimed excitedly.

Gabe smiled at her as he opened the carriage door. The pair had returned from completing various tasks around the kingdom and had met Esteban at one of the meetings. Since then, the crown princess was looking forward to seeing her sister's creation.

"I'm glad Isabel came up with that project, she's really creative and likes a challenge. It's also about time Buñuelo got a proper place to sleep."

Elena smiled. "Yep! Hey, how about we stop by the kitchen and get a snack for Isabel?"

"And ourselves? The captain gets hungry, I assume the crown princess does as well."

Elena giggled. "Por su puesto."

…

Isabel finished placing the tarp on the doghouse and leaned against the mango tree.

"I hope they love it, we worked hard huh boy?"

Buñuelo barked and wagged his tail.

"I'm glad you love it!" Isabel giggled.

"Mija! I brought you a snack." The young princess turned and saw her abuelos and cousin.

"You guys came!"

Her abuela smiled. "Of course, we did. Here mija, have a tamal. You've been working hard."

"Where's Elena?" Isabel asked through bites.

"We just saw her," Esteban replied. "She and Gabriel went back after they saw abuela's tamales. They wanted to bring a blanket so we could have a picknick."

"Alright." Isabel exhaled and looked at Buñuelo. "Listo? As soon as Elena gets here, we wow them all!"

"Ooohhh, so this is what all the fuss is about," Elena said with a smile.

"You're here!" Isabel exclaimed as she ran to hug her sister. Buñuelo followed, but his greeting went to Gabe, who knelt down and laughed at the pup's excitement.

"Okay, okay. You guys are gonna love this." Isabel said running back to the doghouse.

She cleared her throat as everyone gathered around. Buñuelo was at Isabel's feet, looking up at her.

"It is my pleasure to share with you Buñuelo's new doghouse, created by yours truly."

"Let's see it!" Gabe smiled at Isabel and gave her a thumbs up.

Isabel pulled the tarp off and heard the gasps, oohs and aahhs from her family.

"Es maravilloso!" Her abuelo exclaimed. "Yes, quite impressive." Estevan added.

The doghouse was blue and the roof was white. It had padding and a pillow inside so Buñuelo wouldn't get cold, and a window with chicken wire so he would have enough air and wouldn't get hot.

Beside the doghouse was a compartment with bowls for food, water and a small box filled with toys. Above the water bowl was a thin tube that led to the roof of the house. There was a device designed with a colander and bowl to collect rainwater for Buñuelo. The water would fall in the bowl, leaves would stay in the colander and the tube would take the water to Buñuelo's bowl for drinking.

"Amazing job, sis!" Elena squeezed Isabel.

Gabe extended the blanket on the soft green grass. Buñuelo kept walking over it and attempting to lick Gabe's face. He laughed. "The little guy thinks it's amazing too."

Isabel's face brightened. "Thanks! Now, let's have some of abuela's tamales!"


End file.
